User blog:LQ1998/This wiki, why we're here, where we are, and where we should try and not go
So, a lot has happened since the wiki started and I feel we all need to take a step back and look at what has, is, and might happen. So let's start by remember why we're here. A year ago, none of us would have thought we'd be unhappy with the BCC. We were having fun, writing comedy, chating, and just hanging out. We were living the life and things seemed to be great. But slowly things got strange. We all know what happened. Late that Fall the mods started rejecting our comedies at a much higher rate then before. At first it was just an annoyence. I talked to Keplers on the LMBWC a lot about these things and we didn't think too much of them at first. Just happened to be a bad time or something we were most likely thinking, it would blow over. But it didn't, it only got worse. By 2014 things were getting even worse, I was really ticked off now. But I just ignored it for the most part and over looked what was rejected so I could still have fun with my friends. But soon I couldn't do that, the rejection rate was growing so fast I couldn't stand it. I said to Keplers: "One more rejected post this week and I'm leaving the MB." Guess what, that same day Mini Hafu gets a job was rejected. I was finished with those mods. I had found Mace on another site a few months ago and talked tohim somewhat jokingly about what we'd do if we could no longer talk to eachother on the LMB. Thinking it would never happen but just incase it did, I joklying drew up a plan in my mind and called jokingly Plan W. So the night Mini Hafu couldn'tget a job was rejected I talked to Keplers on chat and said "That's it, i'm engaging plan W." And we went off on a mission to find and gather all the BCC members so we wouldn;t lose our friends whom which we'd known some of them for years. Much more happened after that. But it is far too much to fit in one blog post right now. So we left the LMB not to escape to a lawless land, but to go somewhere to be governed fairly as we once were. To continue to make and talk about comedies and other things in a clean fashion as we once had. I don't want that mission to be lost. Today this wiki has already went through many challanges to keep things stable. Recently we've been attacked by a few trolls, but that's not to be worried about. There will always be trolls. We will deal with them by ignoring them and banning them, not feeding them the attention they desire. But the real danger is going to come from within. That's what we have to watch out for. Losing ourselves to the stress and drama that has come from moving and here and will come from running this place. I;ve seen hints of this in some of us, me included, that we could lose what wthe BCC was if we're not careful. That is, to be kind, funny people who just like to have good clean fun. Not rude to others, or hateful, or pompus, or unethical. I feel we will slip in to those things is we don't be careful and guide eachother along the way on this new journey. The journey to stay together, to remain the true writers of the BCC. Category:Blog posts